Deep in my Heart
by Pan-kuzu
Summary: Songfic. Yamato and Mimi are going to the local faire but Mimi is having a hard time speaking her heart. [Mimato]


**Another Dang Story By Pan**

Well here's something unexpected: another one of my songfics! ^_^ I decided that I could use something new and this one actually starts out as a Mimato so you don't have to wait and see HOW they get together, they just are. Anyway, this takes place at the local faire and I won't give out anything else. Heh, this is just a random fic I thought up of. Oh yeah, Yamato and Mimi are both 16 in this fic ^_~ The song _Deep in my Heart_ belongs to Trish Thuy Trang.

**_» Deep in my Heart_**

_Here we are,  
the two of us together._

Two 16 year olds, holding each other's hand, ready to go to the local faire that happened every winter in Odaiba. Both were excited to go to the faire, wanting to take a much needed break from the hard work of their daily lives.

The young girl looked up into her lover's eyes and smiled, "Oh Yamato, the faire looks so pretty this year! I hope we'll have lots of fun!"

"Of course we will! With you, Mimi, there's nothing that can't be fun." the boy named Yamato chuckled.

_I'm feeling in my heart,  
we can change the world forever._

Mimi grasped onto Yamato's arm and smiled dearly. The couple walked into the faire taking in the sights as they walked further.

"Wow!" Mimi let go of him and danced around in joy. Yamato couldn't help but grin at her sight.

"Alright, Mimi-chan. Where do you want to go first?" he asked. Mimi looked around, left to right, and pointed her finger towards a concession stand, "Over there!" she pulled Yamato's arm towards the booth.

_If you want me to.  
I'll be there for you.  
Just remember._

It was a balloon-popping game. Yamato kindly paid the booth manager 130.30 Yen (_that's how much 1 dollar is over there_) and the man took out a bucket of darts. Yamato took one out and surprisingly enough, he hit a balloon.

Mimi giggled and he asked, "Which stuffed animal do you want?" she looked at all the toys and picked out a big panda bear. Yamato smiled happily and looked at her when she received the gift.

He placed an arm around her and looked towards the bumper cars. "How 'bout we go there next?" he asked while he pointed. Mimi looked at him shyly and nodded, "I'll race you."

_Deep in my heart,  
a valley so true.  
I wanna know where to start,  
And baby._

Mimi took off leaving Yamato behind. "Hey! Come back here!" he ran off and tried to catch up to her. They reached their destination and got in line. It was soon their turn to go and they got in separate cars.

The two kept on trying to bump into each other, laughing and giggling as they did. Their time was almost up and each got one last push into each other.

_Deep in my heart,  
there are miracles too.  
Just let me know how to start.  
When deep in your heart…_

The ride was soon over and they both got out. A slight shiver fell upon Mimi and felt two arms coming around her.

She looked up to find Yamato's face and she smiled. She soon broke out of his embrace as she caught sight of the cotton candy booth.

_Like a falling star,  
that shines in stormy weathers.  
I'll be where you are.  
As long as we're together._

Yamato smiled blissfully at Mimi as she ran towards the booth and he soon took off after her. Mimi stood in line and tapped her foot while she waited.

Yamato patted her head, "Mimi-chan, don't worry, I'll pay for it," he smiled. Hearing this made Mimi blush and she grabbed his hand.

This surprised Yamato and he squeezed her hand tightly. The line dwindled down and Mimi got the cotton candy that Yamato so kindly offered to pay for.

_I will trust in you.  
I know your dreams are blue.  
Just remember._

She hugged Yamato and said, "Arigatou, Yama-kun." and now it was his turn to blush. He looked off to the side and saw the ferris wheel. He grinned and took a hold of Mimi's hand, "Hey, wanna go there?" he pointed.

Mimi looked at him strangely and wondered what was going on but she soon smirked and nodded in agreement. They ran off towards the ferris wheel, hand-in-hand.

_Deep in my heart,  
a valley so true.  
I wanna know where to start,  
And baby._

Luckily, the line was short and it was soon their turn to go on. They stepped inside the cart (_or whatever the thing's called_), both sitting across from each other.

Yamato was looking outside the window, more concentrated on the sights than what was going on inside the cart. Mimi kept on looking at him and tried to speak out what she wanted to say to him.

_Deep in my heart it's true,  
I will follow you.  
Deep in my heart it's true,  
I will be there for you._

Yamato saw the look in her eyes and turned towards her, "What is it, Mimi-chan? Why are you so flustered?" he questioned. Mimi turned a darker shade of red and held onto her panda bear tightly.

"I... you... Yama-kun..." she tried to get the words out. He looked at her with a puzzling look in his eye, "What're you trying to say? You can tell me anything, you know..." he looked to the ground, saddened.

_I will follow you.  
Deep in my heart it's true._

Mimi looked up and saw his face. As she tried to reach out for him, lights flashed in the sky when their cart reached the top of the wheel. The ferris wheel stopped and the couple looked outside. Yamato's eyes widened, "Mimi-chan, look, fireworks... it's beautiful..."

She soon interrupted his thoughts, "Yamato..." he looked at her. She was struggling to get the right words out and it soon came out in the sweetest way possible.

"Yamato... even though we really didn't get along when we were smaller... I don't regret ever meeting you..." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Yamato just stared at her. "I'm glad that I got to know the real you... I didn't even think you would open up to someone like me... but you did and I... I..."

_Deep in my heart,  
a valley so true._

Suddenly, Yamato got up and encased her in his arms. He stroked her hair and held her tightly. Shivering, Mimi knew she had to continue, "Yamato... I love you..."

More fireworks went off and they held each other tightly. Yamato smiled and brought their faces closer to each other. Another set of fireworks went off and Yamato whispered to her before closing the gap between them...

_I wanna know where to start.  
Deep in my heart…_

"I love you too, Mimi-chan..."

***Heh, well this fic had no meaning but to spread my boredom. In my honest opinion, I don't really think it's better than _I Love You Came Too Late_ but I hope you liked it though (even though it was probably boring as hell)! Ciao!

Buwaha! You thought that was all I had to tell you? Well I was looking at S+S (Sakura×Syaoran - Cardcaptor Sakura) shrines the other day and found the perfect song for another fanfiction. It might be S+S or it might be Mimato, who knows...


End file.
